


Дурное предчувствие

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Она ждала их, стоя рядом с домом и глядя на гараж, за дверью которого они скрылись.14.11. Damaged Goods





	Дурное предчувствие

Она ждала их, стоя рядом с домом и глядя на гараж, за дверью которого они скрылись. Чего они так долго-то там? – внутри поднималось нетерпение, смешанное с дурным предчувствием. 

На дворе было солнечно, зелено и тихо, гараж в отдалении казался чистеньким и ухоженным, металлопрофиль крыши сияет на солнце, стены ярко выкрашены красным, дверь не скрипит… Впрочем, у Донны всё было более-менее чистенькое и ухоженное – девушка из Миннесоты, чего вы хотите!  
Только вот тянуло оттуда чем-то… неприятным, злым даже. Что-то там было внутри – ржавое мертвое железо, окруженное яростными бело-голубыми всполохами силы – будто языки короны сверхновой дотянулись и лизнули металлическую плоть.

Мало кто из таких, как она, могли ощущать подобные вещи. Впрочем, таких как она вообще очень немного.

Братья всё не появлялись. Время тянулось, словно нитка резинового клея из незакрученного тюбика. Однажды Дин оставил такой на краю гаражного верстака, и густая капля целый день медленно ползла к полу на истончающемся, но не рвущемся хвосте.  
Смутное ожидание нехорошего постоянно царапалось внутри, питаемое незнанием – что именно происходит? Она многое чувствовала, но немногое знала точно – братья редко говорили об этом.  
Ничего, вот сядут в машину, может, и разговорятся – понадеялась она снова. Замкнутое пространство салона как будто вызывало братьев на откровенность. Не всегда, но часто.

Но, вопреки надеждам, усевшись на сиденья, они почти не проронили ни слова. Воздух густел от напряжения, приправленного ощущением безысходности. Сэм, вроде бы, пару раз порывался что-то спросить, сказать – но дальше быстрых взглядов дело не шло.  
Даже тот, чьё странное присутствие она в последнее время чуяла в Дине (наглое, громкое присутствие – откуда оно в старшем? какого чёрта с ним вообще творится?!) - тот тоже молчал, то ли испуганно, то ли злорадно.

Ничего не разъяснилось, ничего не было сказано. Только, вставив ключ в зажигание, Дин почти неслышно, одними губами шепнул: «Ну что, Детка, погнали пока домой?» и болезненно усмехнулся.

Импала вздрогнула, заводясь, и в тоскливом ожидании беды снова и снова прокляла неведомое нечто, одарившее её возможностью чувствовать и понимать, но не давшее способности спасти и защитить.


End file.
